


Love and Fire.

by Markuse88



Series: Markuse88 Inktober 2019 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bi!Dean, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dragon Castiel (Supernatural), Homophobic John Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, because I said so, castiel has a big dick, hairy castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markuse88/pseuds/Markuse88
Summary: Herein lies a tale of love and fire. Of Man and Beast. Of plots and deception. Of family, both bound by blood and chosen by the heart.OrSome fantasy plot with some porn. Still, though it's very good. I just suck at summaries.Please Note all sex takes place in human forms. No beast-Dragon on human.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Markuse88 Inktober 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501292
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	Love and Fire.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2019 Inktober list. The prompt is Dragon. This is self-edited so all mistakes are mine. Beta-read for content by the amazing Cowandcalf. I would love to hear your thoughts and I hope you enjoy. Also please feel free to offer suggestions for tags as I tend to come up blank.

William watched as the dragon dispatched the last of his men, this time with a flick of its powerful tail that sent him flying into the forest beyond. The ground shuddered and William pulled his eyes away from where his man had been to where the great beast had landed only feet away from him.

William tried to scramble away but the mist the beast had breathed on them early in the battle was still affecting him and his body would not obey his commands. He could do nothing more than watch as the great beast, black scales glittering in the sun, stalked closer to him. As the beast stood over him, grotesque maw open to breathe its acrid breath in his face, William released his water. Flushing in shame William closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

“**Look at me human.”** A voice like boulders down a mountainside ordered and William wrenched his eyes open as he realized the _dragon was speaking_.

“**Hear me human**,” The dragon’s mouth didn’t move but William heard its voice in his mind, “**You and your cohorts, those that still breathe, will leave this place and never return. And you will take this with you.” **The earth shook as a chest emerged from the ground by William’s head.

“We…we will never stop coming. Never. Not until the King’s son is returned. Kill us all if you like. More will follow.” William stuttered out, he would _die_ by this monster but he would not take orders from it.

The dragon reared back and let loose a torrent of flame into the air before slamming back down.

“**You are in no position to deny me**,” The dragon's words were a deafening roar in his head. “**Your kings’ son is _dead_. He fell to me in honored combat and is entombed in the mountain yonder. Within the chest is his armor. His dying wish was that it be returned to his brother. You will obey and honor this request. You will tell your king to tempt me no further**.”

“If the Prince is truly gone the King will send every knight, every warrior in his kingdom to destroy you!” William shouted in defiance. The dragon though was un-phased. It pressed it’s snout to William’s forehead.

“**You will tell your King to forsake his quest, just as he forsook his child, for if he sends others here I will burn his kingdom to the ground. Do you understand me?”** The dragon spoke in his mind again and the thought of having his kingdom destroyed stoked such fear in him that he found himself nodding in agreement.

With that the dragon spread its wings, even through his terror William marveled at the shimmering blue of the wing membrane, and with a great gust, the beast rose into the air and soared away.

***

Dean watched from his vantage point as the latest group of attackers was decimated. This time there was only one knight, Sir William Harvelle, and the rest were obviously mercenaries that had been hired by the King. He had to wonder how much they had been paid to take on a dragon. It didn’t matter now though, of the four men that had come only two were left alive. William, lying on the forest floor and paralyzed, and one of the mercenaries that had been thrown aside early in the battle. From his vantage point, Dean could see him skulking away into the forest.

As the dragon took flight, leaving William to recover, Dean left the ledge he had been watching from and moved to the stairs hidden in the mountain wall. The tunnel leading down was dim but Dean had trod the path enough times in recent months that he didn’t have to worry about it. The stairs opened up into a large cavern. It had been carved ages upon ages ago and the smooth walls were inlaid with precious metals and gems while the stone floor was covered in plush furs and pelts. Dean wandered over to the large nest of heavy pillows and rich woven blankets. Dean removed his shirt, leaving only his trousers, and lay down in the nest to wait. The pillows and blankets of the nest were soft against his skin and Dean wallowed in them until he was resting on his stomach. They smelled so good, strange spices, a hint of smoke and fire, and a warm musk that Dean had become _intimately_ familiar with.

A loud thud reverberated through the cavern and made Dean smile into the warm, fragrant fabric he was resting in. Footsteps coming down the hidden stairs made Dean smile wider but he didn’t bother moving.

“Why are you wearing trousers? I don’t like it when you wear trousers.” A deep and gravelly voice, mildly annoyed, sounded above him as a shadow fell over him; cast by the light crystals embedded in the ceiling of the cavern.

“I know you do, but I like it when you take them off of me.” Dean replied without opening his eyes. He had known this was coming. His lover was always excited after a battle.

A quiet grumbling followed by the nest shifting around had Dean spreading his legs a bit. Strong, long-fingered hands gripped the waist of his trousers and Dean lifted his hips as they were skinned off him. Those same fingers parted the globes of his ass, exposing his puckered entrance, still tender from their morning sex, to the cool air of the cavern. Hot, moist air blew hard over Dean’s twitching entrance and he felt his insides tingle, making sure he was clean. The burst of air was followed quickly by the wet lapping of a hot, slick tongue.

“Cas…” Dean moaned as his lover, Castiel, continued to work him open with his tongue, followed carefully by two, then three, strong and claw-tipped fingers.

“Come on Cas. Stop teasing.” Dean groaned out, rocking his hips a bit as Castiel rubs a spot inside of him that makes him burn up with pleasure.

“You started it.” The words were spoken against the small of his back but Dean ignored them because _finally_ Cas removed his fingers and rolled Dean onto his side.

Castiel laid down behind him and with one arm around his waist and the other around his chest began to sink his cock carefully inside. Dean couldn’t help but moan at the welcome intrusion. Even in human form, Castiel was larger, both in length and girth, than a normal man. Dean was under no illusions that his body accommodated Castiel’s endowment because of the dragon’s magic.

Dean could only hold on to the arms around him as Castiel set a forceful but unhurried rhythm. The human-form dragon would pull back in agonizing slowness, until only the head of his prick remained inside of him, before thrusting back in forcefully. Dean’s own, not unimpressive, manhood throbbed and leaked, begging for attention. Dean knew by now though that he would have his release when Castiel wanted him to. It was sweet torture that Dean loved. Soon though Castiel’s pace quickened, his thrusts becoming relentless and punishing as he chased pleasure through the slick heat of Dean’s body.

Dean’s moans became howls of pleasure as Castiel not only constantly grazed the pleasure spot inside of him but also moved a suddenly slick hand down to jerk Dean’s cock. The constant flow of slick that wept from the slit of his prick made Castiel’s motions wet and easy. Dean cried out in ecstasy as Castiel shoved into him a final time before unloading his seed inside of him. Feeling as though liquid fire was coursing through him Dean found his own release a moment later. Dean could only whimper as he came, dimly aware that not only had Castiel trapped the head of his prick between his hand and Dean’s stomach but the clench of his body around Castiel's cock made the dragon groan and bite down on his shoulder. Dean wasn’t afraid though, Castiel wouldn’t break the skin, wouldn’t hurt him.

Heat and satisfaction coursed through him and Dean found himself quickly falling into sleep.

***

Dean awoke…sometime…later. He was still ensconced in their nest but human-form Castiel was gone and in his place was his lover in all his draconic beauty. Castiel was curled carefully around him in a circle, snout touching tail, with his wings folded and powerful legs curled under his powerful black-scaled body. Dean was still naked and the dull heat the coursed through him, combined with the stout metal object he could feel at his entrance, meant that he still carried Castiel’s release inside of him. Dean rolled to face where Castiel’s head touched his tail, careful of the fruit and dried meat he realized had been placed next to him, and observed his saurian companion.

Castiel’s powerful horns were ringed and swept-back toward his neck. His black scales glinted a deep, rich blue in the now subdued light from above them. The translucent blue fringe that ran down his neck was collapsed while he slept and let dean rest a hand over his warm, rough flesh. The heat of Castiel’s inner fire thrummed around him and Dean couldn’t help but smile. He had never felt so safe and protected than he did with Castiel.

Ten months ago Dean had been sent on a fool’s errand by his father, the King, to kill Castiel. The dragon lived in the mountain dotted forest at the edge of his kingdom and caused no harm to anyone. Still, Dean had been sent, alone, to fell the dragon for one simple reason. He was meant to die. Dean had been well aware of that fact when his father assigned him the task. It was because Dean, as the elder son, was next in line for the throne. However, Dean’s equal love for men and women was seen, by his father, as shameful and made Dean unworthy to take the throne.

His father though did not know that Dean knew these things. The king, he knew, thought of Dean only as a soldier. A tool or pawn for his will. Since the death of his mother Queen Mary, that was how his father raised him. Dean though, if he did say so himself, was very bright. Bright, skilled, and cunning. So he had put into motion his own plans. Part of Dean was furious that his father had sent him to his death like this, but the rest was less so. Sammy, Dean’s baby brother that Dean had practically raised, would make a far better king. Sam was brighter and far more diplomatic than him.

Dean had come to the forest to see the great dragon, having no intention to kill it, before setting off into exile to wait for Sammy to take the throne. However, the first time Dean had seen it leap from its perch Dean had been entranced. Castiel was powerful, magnificent, and graceful. The power and beauty of the dragon had entranced Dean. So Dean waited. Every day he said he would leave but every night that proved a fallacy. He tracked the dragon as it traveled through the forest, using every ounce of skill, guile, and stealth at his disposal, just to watch it and learn about it. Dean had thought himself sneaky enough to outwit a dragon. He had been wrong.

A month into his stay Dean had followed the dragon through the forest to a small lake. What he didn’t know was that the dragon had known he was there and doubled back. When Dean entered the clearing he was struck by Castiel’s tail and sent into the lake. When he finally managed to make it to the shore of the lake he found Castiel, naked and in human form, waiting for him. Dean had found his dragon body beautiful but his human form was gorgeous and arousing. The first time Castiel had questioned him Dean hadn’t heard him, engaged as he was with cataloging Castiel’s human form. As a man Castiel was built similarly to him, well-muscled, broad-shouldered, and trim of waist. However Castiel was paler, his chest and stomach sported patches of black hair, with a thick nest surrounding his soft, heavy cock and large testicles. A further difference was the swaths of iridescent black scaled that adorned his arms, legs, and sides.

Dean might have stayed frozen and staring for hours, or even days, had Castiel not clapped his hands loudly before Dean’s face. Flushed in both arousal and embarrassment Dean had told Castiel everything. His fathers’ errand and the reason behind it, his own plans to go into exile and wait for Sammy to take the throne before returning. Everything. When he was done Castiel had looked obviously affronted and quickly expressed his outrage at Dean’s father. The Dragon had even offered to go and burn the king to a crisp then and there. Dean though had begged him not to. Though his father might deserve it he didn’t want any harm to befall Castiel.

So Instead the dragon had invited Dean to stay with him for as long as he wished. Dean readily accepted and was led to the cavern where they now lay. It was one of many rooms and tunnels Castiel had excavated through the mountain range and forest. Even nearly a year later Dean had yet to explore them all. This cavern, and the hot springs below were their primary residence.

The two had become lovers a month after their first meeting. During that time, as they learned more of each other and bonded, mutual attraction deepened into love. Their first time had been rushed and explosive and the best thing Dean had ever experienced. That night Dean had vowed to stay with Castiel always. 

Then a few months ago search parties had started showing up looking for him. Ostensibly sent by his father but Dean knew that Sammy had likely forced his father to look for him.

The first they had simply ignored and the group, three knights and a handful of mercenaries, had left within a day. The second though had found Castiel in the forest and attacked him, believing he had killed their prince. Only the two knights had survived.

Dean had offered to leave after that, Castiel’s wing had been injured, but the dragon steadfastly refused. It was then that Dean augmented his plans. Dean had been sent on his suicide mission while Sammy was away for his studies so Dean had hidden a letter explaining everything for him in their secret spot. He had originally planned to get word to Sam through his friend Benjamin, a tradesmen and seafarer, but being with Castiel forced a change. So in preparation for another search team Dean etched certain words on the inner side of his breastplate. The words were meaningless to anyone but Sam, a playful code language they had made up as children, and when Sammy found them they would lead him to the letter.

The letter, of course, didn’t explain that Dean was shacking up with a _dragon_. But it did explain what their father had done and that Dean had decided to go into exile until Sam was named king. Dean hated to leave Sammy alone to their father’s machinations but, armed with the knowledge Dean had left in the letter, and his own wit he knew Sammy would be ok. Sam also had Joanna, Ashe, and Charlene to back him up. 

“**You are thinking too loudly.”** Castiel’s voice echoed in his mind and pulled him out of his musings.

“Sorry Cas, force of habit.” Dean apologized, pressing a kiss to Castiel’s scaly neck. Cas let out a soft snort and his body began to shimmer with blue light. Dean closed his eyes against the glare as Cas melted and shrunk into his human form, pressed against his back.

“Do not worry love, you said your Samuel is very smart. He will find your code and stop sending interlopers after you. If he does not then we will find another way to send him word. Then we can live in peace until he is King.” Castiel spoke quietly as he pulled him flush against him.

The heat of Castiel’s inner fire sank into him and eased his worries. As drowsiness began to weigh on him his thoughts slowed. Yes, they would figure it out. When Sammy was king in a few years’ time Dean would return home. Castiel, who was an outcast from his own kind as well, had agreed to accompany him. They agreed that after meeting Sammy they would decide what to do. As it was Dean would be more than happy to return to their nest and live out the rest of his days in the mountains and forests, with occasional trips to visit Sam.

That was a question for another time though Dean decided as he fell back into sleep, warm and safe in their nest of cushions and furs with Castiel wrapped around him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very likely to be expanded. I would LOVE to start from the very beginning, when Dean is sent on his mission, and explore his relationship with Castiel. Finally ending in Cas and Dean returning to Dean's home. It might be a while for that, however. I hope you enjoyed and I would LOVE to hear your thoughts.   
Find me on tumblr @ https://mcdannoangelwolf.tumblr.com


End file.
